bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/BSS CONTEST(like BFDI).
Episode 1: Hey! Where are we going? 'Beginning' Brave Bee: Umm... Should we form an alliance, you know, we have been through multiple dangerous thing together. Please Rage Bee: Ehh! I don't know! I have no reason to say no! I guess yes...! Brave Bee: YEET! Rage Bee: How about we play tennis?! Brave Bee: That's a nice idea. Rage Bee: Alright here i go! Brave Bee: Oops! Dang it! *breaking noise* Rage Bee: Oh gosh! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Brave Bee: Don't be so mad... Diamond Bee: WHO BROKE MY WINDOWS! Brave Bee: Not that racist ragain... Rage Bee: Run for your life! Diamond Bee: WHERE ARE YOU TOW RUNNING? GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-'REDACTED' *meanwhile* Tabby Bee: Meow! Bomber Bee: Ehh... It's so boring. Tabby Bee! Tabby Bee: Meow! Demo Bee: I thought that cats only meow to humans. Tabby Bee: Meow! Bomber Bee: Demo! You're smart, can you do anything interesting to help us? Demo Bee: Well, i am really good at science but you said it's boring. A ha! Let's invite Music Bee for some performance. Tabby Bee: Meow! Bomber Bee: Nice idea! Music Bee: Did anyone said singing? Bomber Bee: Wow! Just in time! Demo Bee: Wait. I thought Music Bees must speak in rhythms. Music Bee: Since when do i have to speak in rhythms? Mister Not-so-smart-Demo-Bee. Demo Bee: Don't call me with that nickname! Plus, you're right. Tabby Bee: Meow! Bomber Bee: Anyways, i want you to sing for us. Music Bee: Alright then! Tabby Bee: Meow! Music Bee: MOISCADA DFDSWHR3WUIDUFSIKMGJYWAUIGFWOY!@$###&^dfjeuMJRJJEDM*++ Bomber Bee: What the heck?!! Your song is horrible. Music Bee: Don't say that to my songs! Demo Bee: Normally her song is always good. Unless... Tabby Bee: Moawee! Bomber Bee: What happened to Tabby? Demo Bee: EYE hawe nu india oof wat IZ haPeNnInG heeeere... Bomber Bee: Gosh! Music Bee: Is that wed? Bomber Bee: Not you Music??? Music Bee: I believe this is because of wed. Bomber Bee: What is happening... here.. Everything seems... moving.... in....... circle... Tabby Bee: Miyoooo! Demo Bee: HALP ux!!!!!??@?! Music Bee: The wed is invading... *wooooooooooooooshhhhh* Demo Bee: What.. just happened? Wake up guys! Bomber Bee: 5 more minutes pls... Tabby Bee: Me.....ow.... Music Bee: The wed is........... gone..... right guys...... Demo Bee: Stop with the wed things. Music Bee: Fine by me. Demo Bee: Finally you wake up! Now we need to wake those 2. Music Bee: Ima make hot coffee... Demo Bee: Wake up Bomber! *slaps Bomber* Bomber Bee: Seriously... Where are we now? Demo Bee: I'm also wanted to ask that quiestion too... Bomber Bee: Where is Music Bee? Did she got kidnapped by those aliens?!?!? Demo Bee: There are no aliens here, and Music is making coffee right over there... Bomber Bee: Why is that coffee maker here? Demo Bee: I dunno... But first we need to wake Tabby. Bomber Bee: Hello, anyone's there. Tabby???? Demo Bee: I don't think that's gonna work. Music Bee: I have some hot coffee for you guys. Demo Bee: Gimme that! Music Bee: Hey! Demo Bee:*pours hot coffee into Tabby* Tabby Bee: MEOW! Bomber and Music Bee: How could you do this to a cat. Demo Bee: Alright, all 4 of us are here. Music Bee: It seems that we aren't the only ones that got trapped here. Brave Bee: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Diamond Bee: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bomber Bee: You're right Tabby Bee: Meow! >=( Demo Bee: Sorry! Demon Bee: Hey! You guys have any idea whe we are? Demo Bee: No. Ninja Bee: Where is Diamond Bee? Bomber Bee: Why do you ask? Ninja Bee: She's my friend Music Bee: That racist is YOUR friend? Ninja Bee: Don't call her that! Even though she's mean, she's still my friend. Music Bee: If that so then she's there. Chasing Rage and Brave. Ninja Bee: Ugh. I told her not to worry about that broken window. ???: Hello! Bomber Bee: You scared us! ???: I would like to hold a con-test here. Ok? Ninja Bee: Contests are a normal thing here, and I DON'T want it to be like the Hunger Games. ???: No, it's not. Ninja Bee: Wew! Bomber Bee: Hey well... can you introduce yourself to us. ???: My identity is Unknown. Music Bee: Let's call him Unknown Unknown: What?! Music Bee: Whatever. Unknown: Fine.... You can call me with that name, no you five! GO and inform your stu-'REDACTED' about the contest, once everyone is here I will explain the rules. Demo Bee: Guys, let's split up. Bomber Bee: Alright. Ninja Bee and Music Bee: Oh it's Diamond! Ninja Bee: Hey Diamond I want to tell you that... Music Bee: Oh gosh that hideous thing is here, gotta change direction! Demo Bee: Hi! Bumble Bee: Hi! Demo Bee: There is going to be a contest here. Are you excited? Bumble Bee: Yes! Demo Bee: I want you to go and tell other about this. I'm sure that you will be benefited, 100% Bumble Bee: Ok. Demo Bee: Bye for now. ---meanwhile--- Tabby Bee: Meow! Crimson Bee: What did you say? Tabby Bee: Meow! Crimson Bee: You said that a person named Unknown want to host a contest? Tabby Bee: Meoes! Crimson Bee: I think that you want to mimic the word "yes" aren't you? Tabby Bee: Meow! Cobalt Bee: How can you know cat language? Crimson Bee: Well, I have been learning them since 2018. Cobalt Bee: Alright... she said the we should join a "contest" thingy, right? Crimson Bee: Correct. Bomber Bee: Hey guys! I've heard that Unknown is hosting a contest... Crimson Bee: Tabby told us that too... Bomber Bee: Oh ok... ---Later--- Unknown: 1,2,3.... 39. We have 39 players! Now, i'm going to explain the rules. Now, I will divide you guys into 4 teams of 10... Rad Bee: Wait! Unknown: What? Rad Bee: Can you let us... form teams by ourselves. Unknown: Hmm... Sure thing! Now let's continue... Demo Bee: Wait a sec! Unknown: Seriously... Demo Bee: Well, in order to divide into 4 teams of 10, we'll need 40 bees. Gusty Bee: Demo's right, if not how can we start the game? Basic Bee: Guys. There's a firefly over there. Lion Bee: Nice! Now we have 40 bees. Demo Bee: But a firefly is not a bee! Lion Bee: Well, he looks like a bee, though. Demo Bee: I guess you're right... Photon Bee: Ima go and talk to him. Firefly:*saw Photon Bee coming* Umm... What are you doing here. Photon Bee: Well, a person named Unknown... Firefly: Is hosting a contest and wanted me to join? Photon Bee: How did you know that?! Firefly: I'm a top class student in the MRS. Photon Bee: Da hecc is... Firefly: Mind Reading School. Photon Bee: Well... um that's a little bit creepy... Firefly: I know. And anyways, you guys are asking me to join right? Photon Bee: Yep! Firefly: Alright then. Photon Bee: Wait, I have to go to the bathroom, wait for me please. Firefly: Ok... ---Meanwhile--- Riley Bee: WHY ARE THEY TAKING SO LONG?! Bucko Bee: I'm politely asking you to shut up. Even if we're rivals. Riley Bee: OK... BUT THE CREATOR FORCED ME TO SPEAK ALL CAPS! Rage Bee: Poor Riley! Bucko Bee: Ugh. Diamond Bee: I'm bored! Oh! I got an idea. Let's kill someone. I think.... that Bumble is a good target! Bucko Bee: Traitor! Diamond Bee: Ugh fine! If you want... Demon and Rad Bee: Oh Photon's here! Baby Bee:*laughing*. Photon Bee: Sorry guys, I had to go to the... Demon Bee: Bathroom right? Photon Bee: How did you even know that? Demon Bee: Because i'm the top class student in the MRS. Photon Bee: But I thought Firefly was the top class student there. Demon Bee:*stare at Firefly* Looks like someone is impersonating me... Firefly: Omg... Somebody is lying guys! And lying isn't good you know... Demon Bee: sfhwafncjzh.!!@@GJ!y12 Firefly: Look. Someone who can't even control their anger. I wonder why Onett even allow you to go to the MRS. Demon Bee: Grrr... Firefly: Well. Bye. Rad Bee: Are you okay? Demon Bee: No. Honey Bee: Is that a hive? Honeeeeeey here I come.... Unknown: So it seems that everyone is here. Wait... Someone is missing. Bubble and Fire Bee: Omg guys! The Bumble Bee recovery center is gone! Everyone: *gasp* Shocked Bee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *dies*. Frosty Bee: Shocked is ded, i'm not ded. Cuz eye'm the strongest. Gummy Bee: There we go again... Tabby Bee: Meow! Puppy Bee: Wanna play fetch? Gummy Bee: No. Play with Vicious. Puppy Bee: Ok... *sniffs* Cool Bee: Well Shocked is going to be recovered anyways so our most important thing is to find Bumble. Music Bee: Ehhh... Guys.... I found this. *picked up Bumble's corpse*. Everyone: *gasp again* Shocked Bee: Finally... *sees Bumble's corpse* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ninja Bee: Gosh! Shocked is unconscious now. Hasty Bee: At least he's not dead this time... Frosty Bee: Eye'm the strongest! Cool Bee: What a ⑨! (⑨=idiot. This meme started in Touhou 9: PoFV where Cirno in the manual is labeled as ⑨, which is an idiot). Unknown: Great. With only 39 bees left, how are we going to start the game... Baby Bee: E E E!! Unknown: What is this? Lion Bee: A Bumble Bee doll, is it nice? Unknown: Hmmm... Lion Bee: *please say yes*. Demo Bee: According to this machine. It seems that... Honey Bee: Honeyyy..... Frosty Bee: Eye'm the strongest so obey me! Unknown: Hmmmm! Music Bee:*playing melancholic songs* Puppy Bee: Please play with me! Demo Bee: ...Shocked Bee... Music Bee:*violin exploded* Gosh! Seriously... Rad Bee: Let me take you to rest. Demon Bee: It's nothing. Vicious Bee: Uhh... No. Brave Bee and Rage Bee:*sweating* Honey Bee: Ima eat that hive.... Hehehehe.... Music Bee: I guess I will play the piano... Demo Bee: ...Is dead guys... Basic Bee: Oh geez! He's dead again? Riley Bee: HURRY UP! Honey Bee:*eat the hive* So delicious.... Firefly: Why are you helping that impostor, Rad? Rad Bee: He's my friend! Lion Bee: Please say yes! Unknown: Well... Baby Bee: E E E E! Bomber Bee: Things are starting to get intense... Diamond Bee: They are soooooo stupid! They don't even know that I was the cul- Bucko Bee: What did you just say? Music Bee: There is a coin right there. Bucko Bee: Hmmmm.... Unknown: Hmmmmm... Diamond Bee: Uhh... Ummm... Unknown: Well.... I will accept this doll I guess? Everyone: Yay!!!! Diamond Bee: Phew. Honey Bee: Eh hai I o delicos guys! Team Formation Unknown: So we have 40 contestant now. I will explain the rules. First, you will need to divide into 4 teams of 10. Second, this is like BFDI, every episode there will be a challenge, the team that placed last will have the readers vote for a member of the losing team to be eliminated. Well, that's the basic rules. Got it? All: Yeah! Lion Bee: Hey Commander and Rage, you guys looks strong. Let's make a team! Rage Bee: Umm... Can I bring Brave? Lion Bee: Sure! Baby Bee: E E E E! Lion Bee: What? You want to join? Alright then, you're now in the team. Baby Bee: E E E E E EE *laughing joyfully*! ---At the backyard--- Demo Bee: Alright guys. I think we should form a team Bomber Bee: That's a good idea! Hey Tabby, Music! want to join? Tabby Bee: Meow! =) Music Bee: Why not? I'm here for performance right? Demo Bee: Now we need more team members. Tabby Bee: *pointing at Cobalt and Crimson* Meow! Music Bee: It seems that she wants us to invite them to play with us I guess..... Tabby Bee: Meow! Bomber Bee: The more the merrier! Cobalt Bee: Oh it's you guys. Tabby Bee: Meow! Crimson Bee: It seems that she wants us to join their team. Of course yes! Cobalt Bee: I have no objection either. Demo Bee: Nice! Now we need 4 more players. ---Back to Lion Bee's team--- Lion Bee: Hey Commander. Can you find more people that are skilled in combat? Commander Bee: Yeah sure. Basic Bee: Can I join? Lion Bee: Uhh... No. I don't think this place is for you... Basic Bee: Ok... =( Bubble Bee: Hey Basic! I saw you looking sad, don't worry cause i'm on your side! Basic Bee: Thanks! Fire Bee: Can you join us? Basic Bee: Of course! Yay!!! Bubble Bee: Let's invite Frosty Bee! Even if she's a bit arrogant, she's not that bad after all. Fire Bee: I guess so... Hey Frosty! Can you join us? Frosty Bee: Finally someone realized my true talent! Bubble Bee: We got 4 members now... Look! Somebody's there, I think they needs some help. Shy Bee:... Fire Bee: Hey Shy! Shy Bee:... Fire Bee: Oh I forgot, you can't talk. Shy Bee: =| Fire Bee: Well, I want to ask you... if you can join our team. Shy Bee:*nod* Fire Bee: I'll count it as a "yes". Basic Bee: Oh! A new member. Hi!!! Fire Bee: Did you forget that she can't talk? Basic Bee: Oh... That's ok. ---At the Red HQ--- Demon Bee: This doesn't look like a Red HQ at all... Riley Bee: I KNOW IT'S TEMPORARY. Rad Bee: Cardboard Field Booster.... Riley Bee:-_- Rascal Bee: Cotton walls that are poorly painted... Riley Bee:*mumbling* CAN YOU SHUT UP... Festive Bee: Strawberry Scythe... Looks nice... Riley Bee: PHEW! Rad Bee: Wait... I've just noticed... Where are the other 4? Rascal Bee: You means Fire, Rage, Shy and Crimson? They're on the other teams. Festive Bee: That's really sad. Riley Bee: WHAT A DISGRACE! Demon Bee: Uh oh... Riley Bee: SUCH INCOMPETENCE TRAITORS DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON THE RED CATEGORY! WE DON'T EVEN NEED THEM. Rad Bee: Uh... um... eye eye captain! Festive Bee: We will always bee loyal to you. Rascal Bee: We will never betray you. Riley Bee: WAIT WHERE IS DEMON BEE? ---At the rooftop--- Commander Bee: So will you join us or not? Demon Bee: Well, since Riley is acting crazy down there, I don't think I should stay with her so yeah. Let's go. Riley's team member count: ALERT ALERT! SOMEONE LEFT THE TEAM!!!! Riley Bee: WHAT?!?!?!? WHO?! WHO DID IT?! Festive Bee: I'm right here all the time! Rad Bee: Not me mister. Rascal Bee: I'm always on your side! Riley Bee: THEN WHO?!?!?! Rascal Bee: It has to be Demon Bee you idiot... Riley Bee: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??? Rascal Bee: Uh... Nothing. Riley Bee: I'LL FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME... BUT NOT THAT STUPID TRAITOR Q16@%dye%tehytybjfjJFJJND1!?!?!? Festive Bee: Oh no she's mad. Rad Bee: We better not to provoke her... Rascal Bee: Eh... Ok... Firefly: Oh hey guys! Can I join your team. Riley Bee: WELL, AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT ON THE BLUE CAREGORY SO YEAH YOU CAN. Rad Bee: Welcome our new member to the team! ---Once again, at the backyard--- Demo Bee: So we got 8 members now um... Bomber, Tabby, Music, Crimson, Cobalt, Gummy, Honey and me are here now so we only need 2 more... Bomber Bee: I wonder if any of us has friends outside the team? Gummy Bee: Well... In the Hunger Games, me, Tabby and Puppy formed an alliance so.... We should invite Puppy! Puppy Bee: Wanna play fetch? Gummy Bee: Alright alright... I will play if you join our team. Puppy Bee: Yoy! Demo Bee: Only 1 bee left then. Music Bee: Look guys! Bucko's there! Let's invite him. Tabby Bee: Meow! Bomber Bee: I will go and invite him... Bomber and Bubble Bee: Hey Bucko! Can you join our team... Wait. I found him first! Bomber Bee: He's now on my team! Bubble Bee: No! Liar! I found him first! Basic Bee: Umm... guys. I think that we should give Bucko some time to think. Bucko Bee: Well. Hmm... I think that... I will join... Bomber's team I guess... Bomber Bee: Wohoooooo! Tabby Bee: Meow! Demo Bee: Now that means our team is ready!! Gummy Bee: YEEEET! Puppy Bee: REEEEEEEEEEEE! Fire Bee: Oh seriously. Frosty Bee: Well, I got this Bumble Bee doll so.... I dunno. Can I use it as a team member. Basic Bee: Nice! Shy Bee:...! Bubble Bee: Guys, that is just a doll. An inanimate object. Fire Bee: Bubble is right. We need a real teammate. Bumble Doll: Who said that i'm just an inanimate doll? All: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A TALKING DOLL. BURN IT! BURN IT! Bumble Doll: What! You said you want me to be on your team? Bubble Bee: Well... The doll is right. Basic Bee: Wait. How did the doll become sentient? Frosty Bee: While I was walking. I accidentally tripped on a branch. The doll fell into the river... Fire Bee: So how are you supposed to pick that up? I thought snow dissolves in water Frosty Bee: Cuz i'm the STR0NGEST! Fire Bee: Uhh... Okay then. Shy Bee:... Bubble Bee: I guess that's because of the river. Bumble Doll: I think that it's the magical river. Basic Bee: Wait a sec! I thought that the doll belonged to Baby Bee. Frosty Bee: I don't know when I got this. Fire Bee: Psssst! Guys. I don't think that we should return it. This is the golden opportunity. Bubble Bee: I guess you're right then. Bumble! You're now an official member of our team! Bumble Doll:*smiling* ---Meanwhile--- Baby Bee:*crying* A A A A A ! Lion Bee: Uhh uhh uhh. What should I do? What should I do?! I'm not a babysitter!!!!GAH! ---Back to Bubble's team--- Hasty Bee: Hey there... Can I and Looker join your team? Fire Bee: Sure. Go ahead. Looker Bee: Yay! Hasty Bee: Finally. Shocked Bee:*sees others joining a team* I'm... s-scared... What if... p-people reject me? Carpenter Bee: Don't worry. You'll be fine... Shocked Bee:*hear some noises* D-did you hear it? Carpenter Bee: Yea. I think it's from the Red HQ. Let's go. Riley Bee: UGH... NOBODY IS JOINING OUR TEAM. JUST. HOW? Rad Bee: Calm down. Festive Bee: Guys. Someone is running towards us. Rascal: I believe that someone is trying to rob this place. Ima set up some traps. Riley Bee: WHAT? THIS IS NOT A BANK! Rad Bee: Even if we stored a lot of pollen in the giant jar, there's no way the Blue Bees want that. Firefly: Actually. I believe that someone is trying to join this team. Not robbing us. Festive Bee: I guess Firefly is right. He's a mind reader. Rad Bee: Well then. Let's greet them. And no more traps, Rascal. Rascal Bee: Fine.... Whatever.... Hmph. Carpenter Bee: I've heard some noise. What happened? Festive Bee: Riley Bee is lamenating about the fact that nobody has been joining our team for decades. Rad Bee: It's just an hour! Riley Bee: I DIDN'T SAY THAT! Rascal Bee Bee: You just did. Carpenter Bee: Anyways. Shocked and i were looking for a team. I wonder if we can join you guys. Riley Bee: WHAT?! SOMEONE WANTS TO JOIN US? YEEET! Firefly: You can join this team. Shocked Bee: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Riley Bee: NO SCREAMING PLEASE! Carpenter Bee: Thanks. ---At Lion Bee's team--- Stubborn Bee: I want to join! Lion Bee: Looking at you.... Hmm.... Ya I guess you can. Stubborn Bee: Yes. Commander Bee: Hey Lion. I'm wondering, with his stubborn nature, i don't think it would bring any good to the team Lion Bee: Well, you're a little bit exaggerating. Commander Bee: Believe it or not, it's all up to you. Baby Bee: E E E E! Lion Bee: Shhhh... Don't worry... *ugh* Rage Bee: I believe we should help Lion Bee! Brave Bee: How? rage Bee Category:Blog posts